


Strangers

by NikiAlex03



Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Sex Club, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28622373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: Alec goes to a sex club, and meets a handsome stranger who is more than happy to spend the night with him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for an embarrassing amount of time, with updates to it being made slowly, but it's finally finished in it's entirety.  
> Well, this chapter, because I decided at the end that it would have two parts instead of one.  
> Do enjoy :)  
> Prompt: Voyeurism, nipple play, finger-fucking

Alec realizes that what he chose to wear is not at all appropriate for the occasion about five seconds after he walks in. He berates himself, because of course it isn’t. He’s wearing jeans -albeit one of his nicer pairs- and a black button up shirt he’d gotten for his last birthday that he always felt was too tight, though his sister had informed him that that was how it was  _ supposed _ to fit. 

He had put in effort, and he looks nice, he thinks. He’d even practiced his expressions in his mirror before he left so that he didn’t look quite as… threatening, as he knew he sometimes appeared. 

But, as he enters the main room of the club and casts a glance around at his surroundings, Alec thinks that he managed to miss the mark entirely, anyway. 

Then again, what had he  _ really _ expected from a sex club?

_ This is a bad idea _ , he thinks, not for the first time since he’d reserved his spot at the event two weeks ago. He had no real idea what to expect, despite his extensive research, because all he’d really gathered is that each experience varied wildly, and it is made worse by the fact that he hadn’t actually told anyone that he’d be coming here, so he was left to sit with his thoughts and his nerves by himself. 

He is actually somewhat impressed, despite all of it, by the fact that he’s  _ here _ \- meaning he hadn’t managed to talk himself out of coming. That does not however mean that he’s not still terrified of what he’s walking into.

Alec is approached by a man whose eyes light up with recognition, and Alec feels himself relax just a little bit at the sight of him.

“Mr. Fell.” He says, acknowledging the event host with a smile. Alec had only ever exchanged a handful of emails with Ragnor Fell, but he was just happy to see someone that he knew. 

“Alec.” Ragnor nodded, “It’s good to see you here. I’m happy you made it. I know that you mentioned having some doubts.” 

“Yeah.” Alec says, casting another doubtful glance around himself. There are people dressed in lingerie, and some even wearing  _ nothing _ \- which Alec supposes shouldn’t surprise him given where he is, but somehow it manages to anyway.

“Doubts.” He says at Ragnor, “Yeah.” 

The corners of Ragnor’s mouth quirk upwards, and he looks like he wants to say more but refrains, for which Alec is grateful. He’s sure that he looks enough out of his depth without Ragnor needing to point it out to him. 

“You can head over to the bar area.” Ragnor says, pointing over his shoulder, “You look like you can use a drink. Afterwards, feel free to walk around. This  _ is _ only the first floor.” 

Alec can feel his heart hammering in his chest as he nods and moves over to where Ragnor had directed him. The bar isn’t crowded, and he sinks into one of the available seats and orders the strongest thing available. The bartender raises a brow, causing Alec to look away as his face heats up.

“First time?”

Alec turns back to where he’d just left the bartender, expecting it to have been him who’d spoken, but the man has already turned around and is presumably making Alec’s drink. Next to Alec however, is a man who regards him with a curious glint in his eye; eyes that proceed to move downwards as Alec faces him, unabashedly checking him out without even an attempt to hide it. When his eyes return to Alec’s face, he smiles, and Alec finds himself relieved that the man liked what he saw, because Alec does as well.

“It is.” Alec replies in response to his initial question.

The man smiles, and extends a hand. Alec takes a second to appreciate how attractive it is adorned in rings.

“I’m Magnus.” 

“Alec.”

“Alec.” Magnus repeats, slowly, as though he’s testing out the name, “What is it short for?” 

“Oh, um… Alexander.” Alec says. He’s unfamiliar with his first name; he hasn’t heard it from very many people besides his parents, and usually only when they were upset with him.

Magnus, however, grins at the revelation, and Alec finds his attention drawn to Magnus’ lips as he says, “ _ Alexander. _ ”

And suddenly, Alec finds that he loves his name. Or at least, he loves when Magnus says it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Alexander.” Magnus says. Alec takes his hand, shakes it, and tries to hide the way Magnus’ touch makes him shiver. Alec only realizes that his mouth has gone dry when he takes a sip of the drink that the bartender places in front of him.

Magnus’ gaze drifts away from Alec, captured by something behind him. When Alec turns to look as well, he fully understands. There is a man on the platform in the center of the room bent over a padded bench, a small crowd gathered around him to watch as another man steps up to him and begins running a hand over his ass. The blonde -the one bent over the bench- opens his mouth in what Alec recognizes as a soft moan, one that gets loud enough that it drifts over to Alec as the dark haired man behind him spreads his cheeks and twists at the plug Alec can see from his seat.

Alec doesn’t realize that he is gripping the sides of the bar in a tight grip until Magnus’ hand is covering his.

“Like what you see?” Magnus asks, a knowing smirk on his lips. Alec blushes furiously, an instinctive denial to what is an obvious truth on the tip of his tongue. He never reaches the point of voicing it, because Magnus looks down at the front of Alec’s jeans where Alec knows -he doesn’t even need to look- that his arousal at the display behind him is clearly evident.

“You’re cute.” Magnus tells him, and Alec thinks that he means it as a compliment. 

“...thank you.” 

Magnus raises a brow.

“And hot.” He adds, perfectly nonchalant. Alec chokes on his drink and looks back at Magnus apologetically, but Magnus only seems more entranced. 

With one finger, he absentmindedly begins stroking the back of Alec’s hand, sending small pinpricks of electricity through Alec’s entire body.

“How much are you up for doing tonight?” Magnus asks. 

Alec holds off the moan that threatens to escape him at the implication of those words. 

“Of course, if you’re just here to observe, that’s perfectly understandable.” Magnus says.

“I-” Alec swallows heavily, “I’m not just here to observe.”

Magnus leans closer to him, until he is close enough that Alec can feel his breath against his skin. Magnus mouths over Alec’s jaw, nipping lightly, and Alec  _ does _ moan then; a small, breathy noise escaping him.

“How far do you want to go?” Magnus asks. 

Alec has to take a few seconds to steady himself, by which time Magnus has pulled away from him just enough that their eyes meet again.  _ Never, _ Alec thinks,  _ even in his wildest dreams, would he have pictured himself here. _

“However far you’re willing to take me.” He responds.

Magnus’ gaze darkens with desire, and there is not a single place that Alec would rather be than right here.

“Look behind you.” Magnus urges, gently nudging Alec until he does. Alec sucks in a breath, his arousal turned up higher at the sight of yet another man on the platform, this one thrusting into the blonde’s mouth as the other fucks him from behind. 

“Come with me.” Magnus says suddenly. Alec is on his feet in an instant, happy to be tugged along behind Magnus. Magnus leads them to an empty couch, sitting down on it with his legs spread just a bit. 

Alec stares at him.

“Sit down.” Magnus says, and then nods in the direction of the platform, “Facing them.”

Alec turns, and he sees why Magnus brought them here. From this spot, they have a perfect view of everything happening on the stage, and Alec can clearly see the blissed out expression of the blonde as he is positioned between the two men.

Alec, in a moment of boldness that shocks even himself, unbuttons and strips off his shirt. Magnus watches him but doesn't say anything, and Alec basks in the appreciative look Magnus has for his bare chest as he straddles Magnus’ lap. Magnus reaches a hand around him to secure him, spreading his legs a little wider so that Alec’s are spread as well. 

"Just relax." Magnus whispers into his ear, resting a hand on Alec’s thigh that begins slowly crawling upwards.. The rush of breath against his skin makes Alec shiver, but Magnus holds him steady against his own body.

"I've got you." Magnus says, "And if anything gets too much, are you familiar with the stop-light system?"

Alec nods, and the hand that had been running up his thigh, inching closer to where he desperately wanted it, stopped. Alec held off a whine, but only barely.

"Verbal answers, Alexander." Magnus reprimands.

"Yes." Alec whispered, "Yes, I know it. Green for yes, Yellow for slow down, Red for stop.”

Magnus presses a kiss to his neck before nipping lightly at the skin. It is not nearly hard enough to leave a mark and Alec is surprised to find that this upsets him. He's about to tell Magnus that he'd be okay with him leaving marks, when Magnus' hand brushes against the line of his cock against his jeans and Alec is absolved of the ability to think far less speak.

"Keep your eyes open." Magnus reminds him, "Watch them. It would be rude not to watch the show they're putting on for you, Alexander."

Alec hadn't even realized that he'd closed his eyes, but he blinks them open slowly and refocuses his attention onto the scene in front of them. His mouth falls open on a moan he is unable to stop when he notices that the men doing the fucking have pulled away, two new ones stepping up to take their places and entering the blonde almost immediately. Alec doesn’t think being on display like that, or used that way, is something he would be into doing himself; but fuck if it wasn’t turning him on to watch it.

Magnus rewards him by popping open the button on Alec's jeans, pulling down the zip almost ridiculously slowly, and reaching in to grip Alec's cock through his briefs.

"Fuck." Alec swears, as Magnus runs a fingertip up the length of it.

"Take it off." Alec begs, "Please, Magnus."

"Patience. Watch them."

Alec watches. The man behind the blonde leans down to say something into his ear, and whatever it is, the blonde moans loudly around the cock in his mouth in response. 

Alec can’t help but imagine Magnus’ cock in  _ his _ mouth; Magnus fucking his mouth the way that the man on the platform is doing to the blonde- chasing his own release with his head thrown back and lost in the pleasure that Alec is giving him. Magnus is jerking Alec off through his briefs, and as thin a layer of clothing as it is, and as good as it feels regardless, Alec is consumed by thinking of what it would feel like to have Magnus' hands on  _ him _ , without any fabric obstructing the touch. 

With his other hand, Magnus presses a palm flat to Alec's chest, pressing back until Alec is laying against him. He moves his hands upwards, and Alec is grateful for having had the insight to remove his shirt when Magnus' fingertips brush against his nipple. 

"You're so responsive." Magnus breathes, something akin to awe in his tone as Alec's body keens and pushes into the touch, "So beautiful for me, the way you move against me. I wonder-"

The way that Magnus cuts himself makes Alec think that there was more he wanted to say. 

"What is it?" He asks, gasping as Magnus presses his thumb to his cockhead. Magnus' strokes are slow ones, and Alec craves more at the same time that he wishes Magnus never stops.

Magnus seems to hesitate a moment, but then he says, his voice low and rough, "I want my fingers in you."

He rolls Alec's right nipple between his fingers, applying light pressure that is enough to have Alec's head spinning.

"Yes," Alec gasps out the admission, "Yes, please, I want that."

"Do you now?" Magnus asks sinuously, "You want to feel my fingers in you? You want to writhe against me as I bring you to the edge until you're crying, desperate for more? You want that, Alexander?"

" _ Please _ ."

"Tell me." Magnus says, his tone so gentle that Alec might have missed the order for what it was, "Tell me what you want."

Alec's cheeks flame, but he is gone far enough already that shame seems a foreign concept. He doesn't know what it is about Magnus, and he thinks that he will go home tonight and surely think that he'd lost his mind to agree to any of what Magnus has proposed, but he feels safe with the man. The way he holds Alec against him, the soothing tone of his voice, the way his hands move so confidently in the pleasure they are bringing Alec.

"I want you to finger me." Alec says softly. The words feel strange on his tongue, but he pushes through, "I want to fuck myself on your fingers."

Alec pauses, considers, "And I want marks… if you're okay with that." 

Behind him, Magnus inhales sharply. He stops playing with Alec's nipples to reach that hand up and tangle in Alec's hair, tugging so that Alec's neck is bared to him as he attacks it with a slew of lips and teeth. Alec keens, pressing his ass back against the hard press of Magnus' cock, straining within the confines of his own pants. Magnus sucks hard, and Alec can't wait to see the result of it against his skin tomorrow. 

"Fuck, you're perfect." Magnus murmurs. He presses a kiss against the spot that he'd just been marking, and then reaches back around to flick Alec's nipple.

"Stand up for me, darling."

Alec does, and then pushes his jeans down as directed. When Magnus' eyes regard him expectantly, Alec places his hands to the waistband of his briefs, but finds himself hesitant to remove them.

"Alexander." Magnus calls his attention. His eyes soften with concern when Alec watches him.

"Color?" He asks. Alec feels as though he's failed some imaginary test, but it is hard to be upset about it when there is no judgment in Magnus' question.

"Yellow." He admits softly, lowering his eyes.

Magnus is on his feet in an instant, "You can leave them on."

"You're not upset?" Alec asks, finding that he needs the reassurance despite knowing the answer just from the way that Magnus is looking at him. 

"No, darling." Magnus says, "I want you to be comfortable."

Alec nods. When Magnus retakes his seat, he holds a hand out for Alec to join him. Alec does, straddling Magnus' lap the same as he had before, facing forward, the couple in front of him on full display. The way that Alec supposes he is as well. 

As the blonde's newest partner reaches down to guide his cock into his ass, Alec hears the familiar snap of a bottle cap being opened. He turns enough that he sees the lube in Magnus' hands, and Magnus pauses to ask his colors. 

"Green." Alec confirms. The tell-tale sound of flesh meeting flesh fills the room and Alec's attention is drawn back to the platform. Magnus' now lube slicked hand reaches down the front of Alec's briefs and grips his cock, immediately setting a faster pace than the one he'd used earlier. Alec's toes curl and he struggles to keep his eyes open as Magnus jerks him off hard and fast, until his hips are moving of their own accord and pushing up into the touch himself.

"You love it, don't you?" Magnus whispers into his ear, "Watching them? Seeing how much he wants it? How much he needs it. The same way you need this."

Magnus' hand releases him, but before Alec has registered the loss and can formulate a complaint, Magnus is reapplying lube to his hand and reaching behind Alec, dipping into the crease of his ass and moving downwards, until he has just one finger pressed to Alec's hole and Alec is panting for how badly he wants it sinking into him.

Magnus does not indulge him. Instead, he moves the finger in circles, never going deeper than to trace the edge of Alec's rim. When he does finally push inside, it is barely past the tip before he is pulling the finger back out again, once again applying the lightest of pressure.

"You're so hot." Magnus tells him, "You're trying so hard to be good for me; I love it."

“Magnus.” Alec whines, pressing his hips back in an attempt to entice more out of him, “Please.”

“And you beg so prettily.” Magnus says. Alec is more than prepared to beg even more, but it proves unnecessary as Magnus finally presses a finger into him. He thrusts a few times, stretching Alec, before another finger joins the first one. Alec is finding it increasingly difficult to focus on both the sensation of Magnus fingering him and what is happening on the platform- and he doesn’t want to take his attention off of either.

Magnus doesn’t give him a choice. He tangles his hand in Alec’s hair again, pulling his head back and beginning to suck and bite another mark into Alec’s neck, at the same moment pressing a third finger into Alec and curling them all just right, hitting Alec’s prostate with a precision that has him on edge almost immediately.

“Fuck, fuck-” He curses, “Magnus-”

“You’re so pretty, darling.” Magnus says. He does not stop moving his fingers, all three of them thrusting relentlessly against that spot that has Alec’s hips pistoning frantically back onto them. He’s right there,  _ so close- _

“I want to see you come for me, Alexander.” Magnus breathes, “And I want my name on your lips as you do.” 

Alec has just a second to spare the thought of needing  _ just something more _ to push him into his climax, when Magnus is moving his other hand back down to his cock, his strokes matching the rhythm of his fingers. Alec, suddenly remembering the platform, cracks his eyes open just enough to see what is happening. 

The man at the blonde’s front has his own dick in his hand, stroking furiously until streams of white are shooting out and covering the blonde’s face. Alec’s head falls back onto Magnus' shoulder. If he dies tonight, he thinks that everything he feels right now will be the cause. When Magnus swipes his thumb over the head of Alec’s cock, Alec falls over that edge and into a blissful rapture that sweeps across his entire body, Magnus’ name falling from his lips in a gasped out, breathless litany. 

* * *

When he came back to himself a few moments later, Magnus was stroking up and down his arm in gentle, reassuring touches. Alec snuggled himself closer to him, and then froze, suddenly becoming aware of where they were and who he was with- a _stranger_. It felt a bucket of cold water being doused over him, chasing away the remnants of the high he had been riding just moments before. He thinks that the next logical step would be to do something for  _ Magnus _ , but the man does not seem to be in any rush to get onto that, judging from the way he holds Alec close to him as though he were perfectly content to stay right there.

Magnus, of course, soon notices Alec’s change in demeanor and shifts them until Alec is sitting upright, still in his lap, but his legs dangling off to one side. Alec’s hands grip Magnus’ sides to steady himself with the sudden change of position. Somehow, this causal display of intimacy feels like so much more than what they had just done.

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asks.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Alec says quickly. The last thing he wants is for Magnus to feel he has done something to upset him, “I’m fine.”

“You’re tense.” Magnus counters. He slides his hands down to rest on the small of Alec’s back, “Talk to me.”

Alec sucks in a breath, “I just- I’m not sure- What do we do now?”

Magnus smirks, “What would you like to do now?”

Alec can feel Magnus’ still hard cock pressing against his thigh, and he has so many things that he wants to do now. He thinks that Magnus would look absolutely beautiful falling apart due to Alec’s ministrations, and Alec thinks that it is the least he deserves for how good he’d just made Alec feel.

“I wanna get you off.” Alec admits. He can’t believe he still has it in him to be shy after what they’d just done, but somehow he is. Magnus’ hand in his hair urges Alec’s eyes back up to him.

“Do you, now?” He murmurs. 

Alec nods. His arousal is returning, a pleasant, satiated hum that is now laser focused on Magnus’ desire. He reaches down and cups Magnus’ length through his pants. 

“Whatever am I to do with you, Alexander?” Magnus teases. Alec delights at the hitch in his voice, letting him know that for all of Magnus’ display of nonchalance, he is not unaffected.

Alec leans down to brush his lips over Magnus’ jaw, “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> We take care of Magnus in part two ;)


End file.
